El refugio que ofrecen los juncos
by Lala2209
Summary: Basada en el cuento original de Hans Chsristian Andersen: Mientras la Sirenita espera a que el príncipe regrese de uno de sus viajes, conoce a un inesperado visitante. Escondido entre los juncos, un ladrón acecha.


**Los personajes de historia no me pertenecen, la original es de Hans Christian Andersen.**

 **El refugio que ofrecen los juncos**

Había una vez una Sirenita, que salvó a un príncipe de ahogarse en el mar. Y se enamoró de él.

Lo visitaba a diario, escondida entre los juncos para no ser descubierta. Hasta que un día, decidió acudir a la bruja del mar, con quien intercambió su voz por una poción que la convertiría en humana y le daría un par de piernas. Aunque la bruja le advirtió que sería doloroso y que cuando caminara sería como si lo hiciera sobre cuchillos, la Sirenita enamorada, decidió hacerlo sin importar es costo.

Así que la bruja le entregó la poción, pero le advirtió que, si no lograba que el príncipe se enamorara de ella, moriría y se convertiría en espuma de mar.

Luego de salir de la morada de la bruja del mar, la Sirenita nadó hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa, bebió la poción y dolorosamente su cola se partió en dos y en su lugar aparecieron dos piernas humanas. La Sirenita fue encontrada y llevada a palacio inmediatamente, ahí fue atendida de la mejor manera, pues el príncipe estaba fascinado por su parecido con la persona que lo había salvado del naufragio y comenzó a llamarla cariñosamente "mi huerfanita".

Una tarde, mientras el príncipe había salido de viaje, la Sirenita esperaba su regreso observando el mar desde una gran ventana en el palacio. Sus hermanas la habían visitado y cada vez que se marchaba ella corría a aquella misma ventana para observarlas nadar y jugar con los defines. Extrañaba a su familia y a su cola, pero el amor del príncipe lo valía todo.

Asomada en la ventana pudo observar un movimiento entre los juncos del canal, los mismos en los que ella se escondía. Quizás una de sus hermanas habría olvidado algo, así que bajó corriendo por los escalones, atravesó el vestíbulo y una gran fila de columnas hasta llegar al riachuelo fuera de palacio. Como ya no tenía su voz y su caminar era tan delicado nadie la escuchó llegar.

Un ruido en los juncos sobresaltó a la Sirenita. Se asomó para mirar, pero no veía nada.

Otro ruido.

Y otro.

¿Quizás sea un animal? Pensó la joven. Pero de pronto, del junco salió una gran mano que arrastró a una sorprendida Sirenita a la cortina protectora de los juncos.

—Por favor, ruego os calméis, bella dama. Si os quedas en silenció, no me veré en la obligación de haceros daño. — dijo una voz masculina.

¡Un ladrón! Pensó asustada la Sirenita, ¿y si es un asesino y viene a matar al príncipe?

La joven se revolvió entre los brazos del hombre, no podría dañar al príncipe, pues él no se encontraba en palacio y ella tampoco permitiría que se acercara nuevamente. Tendría que pedirle al jardinero real que cortara esos juncos, aunque ya no pudiera volver a sus hermanas.

-¡Tranquila, por favor!- exclamó nuevamente el hombre- No quiero haceros daño, ni a nadie del palacio, solo necesito un poco de dinero para ayudar a mi familia.

¡Así que es un ladrón! Pensó la Sirenita mientras continuaba moviéndose con la intención de escapar y buscar ayuda. El hombre apretó sus brazos y la sacudió un poco para que ella dejara de intentar golpearle. La dio vuelta en sus brazos para explicarle su situación, pues al parecer, ella no tenía intenciones de escucharle.

La Sirenita, observó sorprendida como el infame ladrón era en realidad un joven de cabellos negros y ojos color chocolate que la miraba casi tan asustado como ella.

El joven la miró con la misma expresión de sorpresa, la Sirenita era muy hermosa, pero él no había esperado encontrarse con la huérfana que había sido acogida por el príncipe. Él había pensado que era una niña y solo la reconoció cuando se percató de que ella no podía hablar o gritar.

—¡Por favor, mi princesa, os ruego que me escuchéis! — dijo él mientras la soltaba y se preparaba para huir en caso de que ella saliera corriendo y regresara con guardias armados — no soy un ladrón, no aún, pero tendré que serlo para ayudar a mi madre.

La Sirenita pensó en su familia y sintió nostalgia por el mar que se extendía al final de aquel canal y por sus hermanas que la habían dejado hace apenas unas horas. Decidió darle una oportunidad, pero estaría lista para correr si él intentaba hacer algo más. Asintió con la cabeza y dejó de moverse.

— ¿Me escucharás? — preguntó él. Ella asintió con la cabeza nuevamente. — ¡Muchas gracias, mi princesa! — dijo él mientras besaba el dorso de su mano. La Sirenita sintió la calidez de su gesto.

Él joven comenzó a contarle su historia. Él era el hijo de un mercader, que viajaba por el país vendiendo maravillosas telas. Pero durante su último viaje, había sido asaltado y asesinado. Él y su madre habían vendido hasta la última tela en el mercado para sobrevivir, pero cuando se acabaron, él no había podido dejarla para ir de viaje a buscar más, puesto que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Y Así había sido desde hace algunas semanas, él tenía un trabajo en el mercado, ayudando a un anciano a vender sus verduras, pero su salario no era suficiente para él, su madre y el pequeño recién nacido. Así que se había decidido por entrar a palacio, robar uno de los candelabros de oro empotrados en la pared y con eso más su salario, podría cuidar de su familia mientras conseguía otro trabajo.

¡Qué joven tan valiente! Pensó la Sirenita, mientras escuchaba su historia, aún no le creía completamente, pero de todas formas quería ayudarle. Así que tomó sus manos en las de ella y le dio una cálida sonrisa. Él joven miró a los hermosos y expresivos ojos de la Sirenita y le sonrió también.

Ella le hizo señas para que la esperara, movió sus manos por todos lados indicándole que solo iría al palacio y regresaría. La sirenia vio la duda en el rostro del joven, así que puso una mano sobre su corazón y la otra sobre el de él como una señal de que ella era sincera y quería ayudarle.

Él la dejó ir.

La sirenita corrió por el palacio, hasta llegar a su habitación. Sobre el tocador de madera tallada, había un gran cofre lleno con todas las joyas que el príncipe le llevaba de regalo de sus viajes. Tomó algunas, las con cadenas más gruesas y piedras preciosas, las metió en una bolsa de tela y corrió nuevamente hacia los juncos.

Él joven se sorprendió cuando la vio llegar sola, por un minuto dudó que ella fuera a ayudarle. La Sirenita sonrió, y le entregó la bolsa.

—Mi hermosa princesa, estas joyas son muy valiosas, no puedo aceptarlas —. dijo él mientras se las devolvía.

La sirenita no las recibió y lo miró enfadada. Le acarició el rostro amablemente, tal y como el príncipe había hecho con ella alguna vez cuando estaba triste.

Un ruido los sorprendió y dos guardias pasaron marchando a sus espaldas, ambos se escondieron entre los juncos y cuando desaparecieron de su vista el joven volvió a hablar.

—Creo que ya es momento de que me vaya —. dijo.

La Sirenita le miró con tristeza ¿Por qué no quería que él se marchara?

El joven tomó su mano y le acarició el dorso con los labios.

—Muchas gracias, mi hermosa princesa —. dijo mientras la soltaba y ponía su delicada mano en su corazón —. Prometo que volveré a veros, cuando sea un gran mercader como mi padre y os traeré bellísimas telas para haceros aún más hermosa.

La Sirenita le ofreció una sonrisa y le dejó marchar, pero él no soltó su mano, hasta que la distancia separó sus dedos. Cuando el desapareció de vista, se sintió muy sola. Volvió a caminar hasta la ventana por donde le gustaba observar el mar y a lo lejos, pudo observar un barco a la distancia. Suspiró, esperando que algún día, el príncipe la mirara con los mismos ojos con los que la había mirado aquel joven de los juncos.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
